


Who can blame us?

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Death, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Poetry, im still grieving over the Orlando shooting, it only kind of worked, poem, so I wrote this as a sort of cathartic release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can blame us for being afraid when so many of us are dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can blame us?

When their lives and living are brave,  
When their existence is attacked,  
And when their deaths are brutal and frequent,  
Who can blame them for being afraid?

When wearing a rainbow hospitalizes you,  
When holding your hand prompts a bullet,  
And when kissing your love ends your life,  
Who can blame you for being afraid?

When my mom gags at gay men on TV,  
When my dad threatens to shoot the lesbian couple,  
And when I can't grieve for my peoples' deaths,  
Who can blame me for being afraid?


End file.
